Oftentimes, a vehicle utilizes a remote keyless entry system to enable a user (e.g., a driver) to unlock and/or open a door without inserting a key into a lock. In some instances, the remote keyless entry system includes a key fob that is carried by the user. The key fob includes a wireless transducer that communicates with the vehicle to unlock and/or open the door of the vehicle. Some remote keyless entry systems are passive entry systems that unlock and/or open the door of the vehicle upon detecting that the key fob is within a proximity of the vehicle.